mariofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii
|genre = 2D Platformer |modes = Single-player, up-to 4 player co-op |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |platform = Wii |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = New Super Mario Bros. (2006) |nxtgame = New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) }} New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the second game in the ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series and a platforming game in the ''Mario'' series and the first Mario side-scrolling platform game for a home console since Super Mario World for the SNES and was released for the Wii. The spin-jump and riding Yoshi are returning features from Super Mario World. It is the follow-up to the 2006 game New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. Four individual players can play together as Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad. A follow-up, titled New Super Mario Bros. 2 (which is a sequel to the 2006 game) was released for the Nintendo 3DS, was released in 2012. A sequel to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, titled, New Super Mario Bros. U (which is a follow-up to the 3DS version), was also released in 2012 for the Wii U. Plot Mario and his friends are celebrating Princess Peach's birthday when a huge cake arrives. The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. pop out and throw the cake on top of Peach, "imprisoning" her. They carry Peach to their Airship fortress, while Mario, Luigi, and two other Toads pursue. The other Toads from the castle use a cannon to blast the Propeller Suit and Penguin Suit for Mario and the others. After defeating all the Koopalings, Kamek, and Bowser Jr, the team gets to Bowser's castle. When they find Bowser, one of them jumps on a button and sends him falling down to the lava below. Mario, Luigi and the Toads see Princess Peach in the cage, but she turns out to be Kamek wearing Peach's dress. Kamek then flies out of the cage and casts a magical spell that makes Bowser come back ten times larger than his normal size, giving chase. The four-run away from Bowser until they get to a large button below Princess Peach. One of them pushes the button and the giant Bowser falls into the lava again. Peach is then released from her cage. Mario and Peach walk out of Bowser's castle and see Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad coming down in hot air balloons. Luigi walks out of his balloon and lets Mario and Peach in, but the balloon goes up without Luigi, so the Toads offer him a ride in their balloon. After the credits, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are all trying to push regular-sized Bowser back up. They succeed, but by causing a huge thud, and Bowser's castle falls on all of them. Gameplay The gameplay is primarily similar to that of the original DS game, with several key changes, including that of multiplayer gameplay. Multiplayer Up to four players can play a level together as the four characters: Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and/or Blue Toad. Player 1 has to be only Mario, especially for New Super Mario Bros. U. But for New Super Luigi U, Player 1 has to be only Luigi. You cannot have two of the same character. If players die in the game, they are suspended from gameplay until another player pops a bubble that their fellow character is suspended in. If the player shakes the Wii remote, the bubble will move closer to another player. If all the players are in a bubble at the same time, they will return to the map screen. Players can pick up other players (by holding the 1 button and shaking the Wii remote) and throw them (by letting go of the 1 button), a technique that can be implemented both cooperatively and competitively. If two or more players ground-pound at the same time, all the visible enemies will be destroyed (except for bosses). Power-Ups Three additional power-ups have been added to the Mario Bros. arsenal. The Ice Flower from Super Mario Galaxy allows characters to freeze enemies as does the new Penguin Suit. The Propeller Suit allows Mario and others to perform spinning jumps and fly. Yoshis have also been added into the game and generally serve the same purpose as they did in Super Mario World. Super Guide A Super Guide, which allows players to skip sections of the game they can't beat, has been added to the game to make it easier. Activating the super guide will show a computer playing as Luigi how to beat the level with the option of trying again. Coins or points collected by Luigi will not count. The guide can be used only after the player has died eight times. Controls The game is played with the Wii remote held horizontally. The right and left arrows control whether the player moves left or right. The down arrow makes the character crouch. The up arrow does not do anything. If you press 2, your character will jump. If you press the down arrow while your character is jumping, your character will ground pound. If you hold 1 while moving right, you can run forward. If you jump three times while running, your character will do a flip. For a multi-player game, if you press A, your character will go in a bubble. This can be useful if your character is falling into a bottomless pit, for example. The game can also be played with the Wii remote held vertically with the Nunchuk connected to it. The Nunchuk is used for movement. Pressing A will cause your character to jump. If you press 2 (in a multi-player game), your character will go into a bubble. Worlds and Levels *World 1 (The Grass) **Tower and Castle boss - Larry Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Goombas *World 2 (The Desert) **Tower and Castle boss - Roy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Spinies *World 3 (The Ice) **Tower and Castle boss - Lemmy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Ice Bros. *World 4 (The Beach) **Tower and Castle boss - Wendy O. Koopa **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemy - Porcu-Puffer *World 5 (The Forest) **Tower and Castle boss - Iggy Koopa **Enemy Course enemies - Stalking Piranha Plant *World 6 (The Mountains) **Tower and Castle boss - Morton Koopa Jr. **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemies - Bullet Bills *World 7 (The Clouds) **Tower and Castle boss - Ludwig von Koopa **Enemy Course enemy - Lakitu *World 8 (The Fire) **Tower boss - Kamek **Airship boss - Bowser Jr. **Enemy Course enemies - Podoboos **Castle boss - Bowser (Final Boss) *World 9 (Rainbow Path) **10 King Bills found in level 9-8 Enemies *Amps *Baby Bloopers *Ball 'n' Chains *Banzai Bills *Big Boos *Black Spiked Balls *Blooper Nannies *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Goombas *Paragoombas *Micro Goombas *Grand Goombas *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Piranha Plants *Super Piranha Plants *Venus Fire Traps *Super Venus Fire Traps *Stalking Piranha Plants *River Piranha Plant *Munchers *Wigglers *Mega Wigglers *Spikes *Stone Spikes *Chain Chomps *Swoopers *Buzzy Beetles *Spike Tops *Para-Beetles *Heavy Para-Beetles *Para-bombs *Boos *Broozers *Little Mousers *Circling Boo Buddies *Flying Ghost Vases *Bullet Bills *Missile Bills *Missile Banzai Bills *King Bills *Rocky Wrenches *Cannonballs *Podoboos *Firebars *Rocket Engines *Fire Snakes *Fire Chomps *Fishbones *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheeps *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Mega Deep-Cheeps *Eep-Cheeps *Porcupuffers *Urchins *Mega Urchins *Clams *Jellybeams *Bulbers *Cheep Chomps *Pokeys *Lakitus *Spinies *Monty Moles *Cooligans *Dry Bones *Super Dry Bones *Thwomps *Super Thwomps *Mechakoopas *Giant Spike Pillars *Hammer Bros. *Fire Bros. *Boomerang Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Ice Bros. *Huckit Crabs *Bramballs *Foos *Fuzzies *Mega Fuzzies *Crowbers Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad Non-playable Characters *Yoshis (Green, Yellow, Pink, and Light Blue) *Princess Peach *Bowser *Koopalings **Larry Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Toad Items *Super Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Star *Coin *Coin Bubble *Dash Coin *Red Ring *Red Coin *Blue Coin *Star Coin *Berries *Barrel *Tilt Lift *1-Up Mushroom *Toad Balloon *P-Switches *? Switches *Red ! Switch *Springboards *Donut Lifts *Midway Point *Beanstalk *Red Spikes *Frozen Coin Block *Hero Car *Giant Bubble Mushroom Houses Mushroom Houses are houses that you can enter to either get a Power-Up, 1-Up(s), or a Star. They are colored red, green, and yellow, respectively. Cannons In each world, a cannon is available somewhere on the map. The cannon's purpose is for the player to get in the cannon and let the cannon shoot the player to a different world. This makes it easier to get through the game but may make it harder for the player. For example, the cannon in World 1 shoots you to World 5. Both have a huge level difference, whereas World 1 is easy, and World 5 is more advanced. Because of this, it may be hard for the player to suddenly go from very easy courses to way more advanced courses. Also, because your character is shot to World 5, the Worlds in between are still locked and cannot be unlocked unless the player finishes Worlds 1, 2, 3, and 4. Cannons can be unlocked by finding a secret goal in certain courses that are close to the cannon. When finding the secret goal, the goal will have a black castle instead of a brown one. The flagpole will also have a red flag with Bowser instead of a black one and Mario will say something different from what he mostly says when he passes a normal goal (black with a white Bowser). Release New Super Mario Bros. Wii was first released in Australia on 12 November 2009. The game was then released in North America on November 15, 2009, Europe on November 20, 2009, and in Japan on December 3, 2009. Reception *It was the 2nd most bought game for 2009, with the first being Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It was also one of the most anticipated games of 2009. Beta/Unused Elements *Princess Peach was, at one point in development, supposed to be playable in NSMBW. If one uses a cheat device and sets a particular player I.D to "04", you can play as "Princess Peach." Meant to be an easy mode, you spawn as Fire Mario with a Super Star riding Yoshi in every level. This can be proved as this character I.D is the only invalid I.D that does not crash the game upon loading the world map and when receiving a 1UP, that said text is pink. Gallery Artwork File:Mario NSMBW-1.png|Artwork of Mario. File:Luigi NSMB-1.PNG|Artwork of Luigi. File:Bowser NSMBW.png|Artwork of Bowser. File:Mario NSMBW-3.png|Propeller Mario. File:Mario wii logo.png|Game Logo. File:Mario Yoshi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Mario on Yoshi File:Jumping Mario Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Jumping Mario. File:Luigi NSMBW-2.png|Jumping Luigi. File:Propeller Toad Luigi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Propeller Toad carrying Luigi. File:Red Yoshi Artwork - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Blue Toad on Red Yoshi (Note that in the final game, a Pink Yoshi appears instead of a red one). 200px-Larry NSMBWii.png|Larry Koopa's artwork. Wendy NSMBWii.png|Wendy O. Koopa's artwork. 200px-IggyNSMBU.png|Iggy Koopa. Ludwig NSMBWii.png|Ludwig von Koopa's artwork. File:Nsmbwii koopalings 1024.jpg|Group of Koopalings. Th (3).jpg|The characters/bosses of the game. Screenshots File:KoopalingNSMBW.png File:NSMBW Hills.jpg File:NSMBW Hills2.jpg File:NSMBW Hills3.jpg File:NSMBW Cave.jpg File:NSMBW Lava.jpg File:NSMBW Desert.jpg File:NSMBWCloud.jpg File:NSMBWIce.jpg File:NSMBWIce2.jpg File:NSMBW Cloud2.jpg File:NSMBW Bullet Bill.jpg File:World 8-Castle - Bowser Fight 1 - New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Mario fighting Bowser. NSMBW Screen 1.jpg NSMBW Screen 2.jpg NSMBW Screen 3.jpg NSMBW Screen 4.jpg NSMBW Screen 5.jpg NSMBW Screen 6.jpg SMNE01-1.png|The Title Screen. Bowser Jr. 3.png|Bowser Jr. taunting Mario. da:New Super Mario Bros. Wii de:New Super Mario Bros. Wii es:New Super Mario Bros. Wii fi:New Super Mario Bros. Wii fr:New Super Mario Bros. Wii it:New Super Mario Bros. Wii nl:New Super Mario Bros. Wii no:New Super Mario Bros. Wii pl:New Super Mario Bros. Wii pt-br:New Super Mario Bros. Wii ru:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Wii Games Category:Super Mario series Category:2009 games